Hidden Truth
by Lady Reva
Summary: Some truths are best left unspoken, and Ozzel as many truths he should not speak or even think aloud. By maneuvering the fleet out of hyperspace too close to Hoth, he makes his choice on how to speak those truths, paying for them with his life.


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not making a single credit from this. It's for pure enjoyment of exploring a world created by another creative mind.

**Hidden Truth**

Admiral Ozzel was a man in charge. He had worked his way up through the ranks of the Imperial Navy and had earned the right to call himself Admiral. Not only that, but he was the Admiral in charge of Lord Vader's personal Vessel. A feat very few could claim as their own. It was not something he had done because of a weak mind, or because of outside help. No. He had done this solely on his own merit. Years of working with someone who could read your every emotion had made him proficient at hiding what he truly thought or felt, until those under his command saw him only as a cold blooded monster. He would stand up to any but the deepest probes by the Sith Lord. Under normal circumstances, this would have been only cause to shrug. It was not as if he wanted to deceive his lord in any way. But of late, things had changed. Not that much for the better.

Seeing Captain Piett hurry up to him, he again safely locked the stray thoughts from his mind.

"Admiral."

"Yes, Captain?"

"I think we've got something, sir. The report is only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system, but it's the best lead we've had." Piett answered the somewhat irritated query with the professionalism required of a man in such a position.

"We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy. I want proof, not leads!" Another stray thought creeps through Ozzel's mind: _maybe if I draw their attention from it, they will leave it be._ Realizing that Vader was present, he again locked the thought from his mind.

"The visuals indicate life readings." _Of course they do you fool. It's where their base is._

"It could mean anything. If we followed every lead..."

"But, sir, the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of human forms." He would have to see the fool disposed of. He was far too efficient. He had too much to lose for them to find the Rebel base now. Just when had he become a traitor to the empire? He couldn't quite remember. But now was not the time to worry. Vader was approaching the small group around the scanning console.

"You found something?" The cold mechanical voice would always cause shivers to go down his spin, no matter how many years had passed since he first encountered it. The man had once been a man. Now he was but a nightmare.

"Yes my lord." For a moment Vader studied the scant information, and Ozzel knew, without the shimmer of a doubt, that Vader would recognize the same facts that Ozzel already knew: Hoth was the current location of the Rebel Base.

"That's it. The Rebels are there."

"My lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers, it could be..." It was a last ditch effort. But already Ozzel knew that it was of no use.

"That is the system. And I'm sure Skywalker is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system. General Veers, prepare you men." The men all nodded their assent, and went about their business. Ozzel knew that he could not save her. Not anymore. All he could do was give them enough warning to maybe escape the world. So he gave the order that would condemn him, and maybe save his daughter. His little girl. The one thing he had always held as more precious as his very life. Though he knew that the Empire demanded nothing less than pure loyalty, how could a man not love his own flesh and blood before his duty? At one point in his life, he had almost forgotten, and he had lost her to an enemy that could not truly be fought because it was in the hearts and souls of billions. This rebellion would win. The more it was crushed the stronger it would rise up again. As such, it was no surprise to him that once the ships had jumped out of hyperspace – far too close to the planet – Vader's masked head appeared on the main control screen. The least he could do was face his death with as much dignity as possible.

"Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of light-speed, and we're preparing to...Aaagh!"

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Captain Piett." By the time Vader uttered these words, Ozzel was in no way able to hear them anymore. His only saving grace was that he would take the reasons for his betrayal with him to his grave, as well as the fact that he had betrayed at all. Maybe his wife would forgive him one day. But at least their only child would have a chance to live.

**Author's Note**: I wrote this almost a year ago and only now found it again. It's just a short drabble of what might have gone through Ozzels head as he orders the fleet too close to Hoth, giving the Rebels time to organize an evacuation.

I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
